The invention relates to a device for adjusting the height of panels, particularly work tables, having at least one console that is mounted to a stand or table-framework and is provided with at least two vertical translational lifting elements.
Devices of this type are known as height adjusters of tables, especially work tables, conference tables or drawing tables, etc. The known height adjusters (see DE 297 06 520 U1) directly engage the work table to be adjusted. Two height-adjustment devices are secured beneath the panel such that the panel can be displaced in the vertical axis. The known devices are usually equipped with a housing, in which the lifting elements are accommodated. The housing is screwed to the table stand or framework. For this purpose, special fastening means are mounted to the stand and the housing.
A disadvantage of known devices is that they can only be disposed at locations defined by receptacles that are provided on the stands or framework. Furthermore, known devices are complicated to produce because of special receptacles on the housings and stands or framework.